Haruki Suzuyama
Haruki Suzuyama is the owner of Suzuyama auto repair and junkyard, and best friend of Kirere. Biography Early life Haruki was born as the only child between his mother, Fuyumi, but was a doctor, and to his father, Haruo, who owned an incredibly successful motorcycle and vehicle company. He was born in Hawaii, technically making Haruki an American. He grew up in Hawaii for the first few years of his life. Haruki's mother died when he was incredibly young. Haruo, distraught over the death of the love of his life, could not stomach to look at Haruki, who reminded him so much of his deceased wife. He sent Haruki to live with his grandmother for an extended period of time in Japan, a country that Haruki had never been to and whose language he barely spoke. During this time, Haruo was distant from Haruki, and rarely called him. Haruki grew to dislike his father, who he needed more than ever after the death of his beloved mother. Returning to America After graduating high school, and the death of his grandmother, Haruki was called back to America. He already had gained a love of mechanics, growing up and repairing motorcycles and cars for friends of his grandmother and people around his village. Haruo was intent on making up for what he saw now was a mistake, and allowed Haruki entrance into the best medical school in the state. Haruki would go to medical school, and have the same background as his mother, while also being trained to take on the Suzuyama industry. Haruki found himself able to balance all of this, but miserable, as well. His only solace was in Kyoko, an employee of his father who he had also fallen in love with. Otherwise, Haruki actd out whenever possible. Paul, Momoka Nishizawa's butler, was the first to realize who Haruki truly was, remembering him causing a scene at Momoka's birthday party years before. Haruo attempted to mend fences with his son, but too much damage was done already. Haruki finally had a breaking point when he was close to finishing his PhD, and decided to run away from his father, and move back to Japan. He asked Kyoko to marry him and leave with him, giving up the comfortable lifestyle. Kyoko refused, marrying another man instead. Heartbroken, Haruki left for Japan on his own, taking only money he had earned, and accepting none of his father's, no matter how much Haruo tried. He opened his own junkyard and repair shop, one that often fell behind on its bills. Since then, Haruki has become a pro at avoiding collection agencies. His credit score remains in double-digits. Meeting Kirere Haruki was in his early thirties when he met Kirere, living on his own. Kirere, unknown to him, had been using his junkyard as her own personal playground, and she and Tamama had been the reason for his first dog running away. He initially mistook her and Kururu, who had taken the little girl to the junkyard, for kappas, and was stunned upon finding out they were indeed aliens. He quickly recovered, though, befriending the young girl and allowing her to work with him in his garage. She also led to his eventual reunion with his father, with Haruo thinking of the little girl as his granddaughter. Afterward and Today Today, Haruki has managed to kick his smoking habit, which he took up while living with Haruo and Kyoko, with Kirere's feelings in mind. Rokiki has also come to work for Haruki, and Kirere has moved up from part-time mechanic to Haruki's partner in his business. He also has another dog, now, Rocky, a Shiba Inu puppy who lives with Haruki in his apartment. At some point, Haruki dated Lavie, but it is unknown what their current relationship status is. With the passing of his father, he left the business to Kyoko, while remaining a majority shareholder. Personality Haruki is cheerful and laidback, and enjoys life as it is. He is very superstitious, after being raised by his grandmother to acknowledge and respect the spiritual world. Thus, when first meeting Kirere, he thought her to be a kappa or some sort of yokai. Appearance Haruki is a Japanese man in his early thirties, with brown hair and large brown eyes. His hair is often pushed back with a yellow band, and in formal situations, or when he is acting as a doctor, he ties back his hair in a small ponytail. He has a thin build. He is usually seen in his blue jumpsuit, although some times in his offtime he pulls down the top of the jumpsuit, revealing a white undershirt. Alternatively, in his off time, he usually sticks to jeans, sneakers, and a baggy white shirt. When riding his motorcycle, he wears a black and red helmet and matching leather jacket. Abilities Haruki holds a doctorate in medicine but shows no interest in becoming a doctor, although he sometimes helps out with injuries and births relating to aliens. He has help deliver Mahihi and Daisy's son, Waikiki, as well as Fujuju and Botan's twins, Oriri and Eliza. He is also skilled in mechanics, being the owner of his auto repair shop. Family and Relationships Grandmother Haruki went to live with his grandmother in rural Japan at a young age, after the passing of her daughter, Haruki's mother. He initially had a great disdain for the country life, having lived in a mansion in Hawaii up until this point in his life. But he grew to love his grandmother, embrace her culture, and learn about the spirits and yokai of Japan. This led to him to become a very superstitious man in later life. Her death and his subsequent return to Hawaii had a great impact on Haruki. He had come to love his grandmother and his adopted homeland. This is a great part of what led him to return to Japan to stay. Haruo Suzuyama Haruo is Haruki's recently deceased father, and until recently, their relationship remained incredibly strained. Haruo and his playboy personality brought out a part of Haruki that was disgusted in his father's ways. Haruo became regretful in pushing away his son as a child, especially when he was told of his terminal illness. Haruki had little interest in repairing their relationship, but this changed as Kirere got to know Haruo, even referring to him as "Grandpa". While their relationship was not one of particular closeness, much was mended before Haruo's death, in thanks to Haruo's adoration of his "granddaughter" Kirere. Kyoko Kyoko is Haruki's former fiancee and until recently his father's assistant. Haruki met her through his father, and immediately fell in love with her. Given her no-nonsense attitude, many have a difficult time accepting these two were once a couple. Kyoko eventually left Haruki, although she shows some remorse for this later. Even with this, there seem to be few signs of a reconciliation with the two, although they are on better terms than they have been in the past. Kyoko looks after most of Haruo's business affairs, although Haruki remains a majority shareholder of the Suzuyama Automobile Industry. Most of their communication is based mainly on the business, although Haruki will check in now and again to see how she is fairing. Kirere Haruki, upon initially meeting Kirere, thought she was a yokai (a Kappa), so he is not surprised upon meeting her. Aki Haruki had a crush on Aki Hinata, and has come to odds more than once over this with Natsumi Hinata, who thinks of him as a no-good bill dodger. Aki has since let him down gently, and Haruki resigned to this, although Natsumi still feels the same way about him. Lavie There have been hints at him showing some mutual interest in Lavie, the sister of 556, although she has told him that before anything, her care for her brother comes first. Trivia *His physical appearance is somewhat based on Haruhi Suzumiya (with his hair being held back with a yellow band). His name, too, is based on Suzumiya. *His first name also plays upon the common seasons and weather theming of names in Keroro, meaning "spring". *As a complete coincidence, his last name translates into "tin mountain".